TobixDeidara One-Shot
by Kaia009
Summary: BoyxBoy. Yaoi. Gay romance. TobixDeidada, DeidaraxTobi. Deidara gets mad at Tobi, and Tobi decides to show his true self.


This story was inspired and is dedicated to Frogg-chan. All hale Frogg-chan for her awesome idea of a deidarxtobi yaoi one-shot.

"Hey Die-sempai, Dei-sempai, Dei, DEI!" My eye twitched and I turned around quickly. "What?" I replied with an irritated croak in my voice. He jumped excitably and said "Can we stop at a store? Tobi wants a cookie!" And that is when he crossed the line. Next thing I knew, my hand was clamped around his neck as I pushed him up against a tree. "Shut up, will you!? You are more annoying than all the children on this planet combined! And even more annoying that Sasori's art!" I hissed at him as he grew quite. I sighed trying to compose myself but it didn't work. I was extremely pissed off. And the first thing I wanted to do was blow up Tobi with one of my clay birds. I took a deep breathe, and then exhaled. But it still didn't work. And then all of a sudden Tobi escaped my grip and quickly moved around me. He pushed me roughly into the tree and pinned me there with his hands, pressing up against my body. Feeling the heat of his body suddenly against mine, Heat rushed to my face. I let out a slight gasp as my eyes widened from what had just happened. And I thought to myself "What the hell just happened?" I had my hand around Tobi's neck, and then all of a sudden I was pinned to a tree. How in the hell did he manage to do that? I didn't have time to think anymore, because what happened next made all of those thoughts dissolve. His body got closer to mine if possible. I could feel him slightly shift, as if rubbing our bodies together. Then in a husky voice Tobi says "Oh, you finally took the bait. I've been waiting for you to do that. It took a while, but it was only a matter of time before you fell for my act." I blinked a few times in surprise. He continued but in a more seductive voice. "Well, now I can finally do what I have been waiting for." I could hear in his voice he was smirking evily. Now realizing his body was rubbing against mine on purpose i shivered and let out a groan, But before I could reply to anything he said I felt soft lips on mine. He licked my lip, but I refused to give in. How could this happen? Why, when? I was still in shock. He pulled away and looked at me. Realization came to his face and he started to turn around. Before he started to walk away, I grabbed his hand. I pulled him straight into me and I pushed my lips to his. I did not know why I did it but I guess I wanted his body on mine again. I felt his lips smirk as he kissed me back. He then pulled away and I grew in disappointment. Frowning, I give him a slightly sad frown. He smiled and said with his husky voice "We should continue on our mission, otherwise Pein may get angry." I sighed but nodded my head. He put on his mask. Then I think of something. I didn't get a good look at his face. I sighed again as we started to walk. But this time Tobi was quite.

We walked into the hideout and instantly Tobi yells. "Tobi and Dei-sempai are back!" I could hear some groans come from the living room and I snickered lightly. Happy that I knew the real Tobi, I wonder if thats even his name. Tobi turns around to look at me and tilts his head. "What's wrong? Did Tobi do something?" There was a hint of playfulness in his voice and I just shook my head while holding back a laugh. We walked into Leader-sama's office and Tobi went back to his "seductive" side. He then said to Leader-sama "We finished the mission Pein. We will be going to my room now. Here's the review of the mission." Pein looked at him and nodded his head. Tobi put the files on Leader-sama's of how Tobi's words to Leader, I went to speak. But Tobi covered my mouth. He then grabbed my hand and led me to his room. On the way he said childish things to keep up his act. As soon as we got to his room, he pushed me in. I heard the lock click as he walked towards me. "Now that were alone. What are we going to do now?" He said seductively. I took a step back as he took a step toward me. It was instinctive. Then I hit something and fell. Luckily I landed on the bed. Tobi laughed warmly as I shivered. He was just so sexy. Then he got on the bed and crawled on top of me. Taking off his mask, he licked his lips looking down at me.

WARNING- Most content past this point is explicit, so please proceed with caution.

He pressed his lips hardly onto mine. I started to kiss him back with equal force.. He licked my lips but I left my mouth closed while a smirk formed on my face. He smiled back and I could feel his hand traveling down. It slipped under my shirt and went up. He then pinched and started to rub one of my nipples. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth. We fought for domination but he won. He started to explore my mouth and I felt his hand start to travel do wn. At first I didn't know what he was doing, until his hand slipped into my pants. I gasped as his hand slide over my member. He smirked as he teased me. He pulled his lips away as he started to stroke me. I moaned loudly. This is the first time I have ever felt so much pleasure. His smirk grew as he pulled his hands out of my pants. I felt a bit of frustration and disappointment. Tobi made a tisking noise as he pulled off my pants along with my boxers. He lowered his head and licked the tip of my member. I moaned loudly from the sudden contact. He then engulfed me completely making me moan again. He circled his tongue around my member, and then started to suck. He pulled away for a quick second and said "Suck." I did so and he went back to his task. I felt great pleasure and my body shock violently. Without warning I came in Tobi's mouth. He swallowed and pulled away. He looked at me as he positioned his fingers outside my entrance. I nodded my head and he put one of his fingers in me. I took a deep breathe, it wasn't too uncomfortable. I nodded my head again and I saw Tobi smirk. I gasped as I felt him put his last two fingers in at the same time. He slowly moved them around as I take a deep breathe. He soon pulled his fingers out and took off his pants along with his boxers. He positioned himself at my entrance. I looked at him wearly but nodded to tell him he can continue. With one thrust he was inside me. I groaned in pain holding back a scream. I took yet another deep breathe and said "Move." He nodded and started to move slowly. I growled and said "Faster." He smirked and pulled out of me only to trust back in. His thrust grew in speed and went deeper each time. Making my scream his name every thrust. "By the time I am done with you, everyone will have heard you screaming." He whispered into my ear then bit it. I moaned loudly as he hit something. "Oh right there!" I moaned loudly again. He smiled and repeatedly pounded in that same spot. This caused me to moan repeatedly. I felt a wave of pleasure wash over me as I said "Tobi…. Oh.. Ohh.. I'm… About to… Ohh… Cum!" I tried to talk while I moaned. He smiled again and grabbed my member and started to pump it with the same rhythm of his pounding. This pushed me over the edge and I screamed of pleasure and came all over him. As I can, my walls clented on Tobi's member. Making him moan. He then came inside of me and pulled out. He fell beside me. I yawned and wrapped my arms around Tobi. He turned to me and smirked. "We should do this more. Oh and Deidara. My names Madara. Next time scream that name." He said winking at the last part. My face turned red. I thought as i drifted to sleep. Why did I not explode on him earier? And since when was he so good with this stuff? But after that I feel into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
